Sylwestrowy Podryw
by Buka-sama
Summary: Krótka, Malecowa, sylwestrowa historyjka. Tak, nolifię pisząc w sylwestra, nie, nie jestem pijana, choć może nie być tego widać :D


Kocie oczy czarownika widziały doskonale. Jego wzrok był o wiele lepszy niż zwykłego śmiertelnika. Mimo to, na jego nosie spoczywały okulary. Te właśnie designerskie, drogie oprawki, a właściwie szkła, w żaden sposób niewpływające na jakość widzenia, tak zwane zerówki, stanowiły teraz jego główny problem. Magnus był pod wrażeniem, że Przyziemni są w stanie nosić to przez cały czas. Przecież te wszystkie drobne pyłki, odciski i kropelki w polu widzenia zaraz doprowadzą go do prawdziwego szału. Szybkim ruchem zdjął je z twarzy, chcąc przetrzeć je koszulką. W ostatniej chwili zorientował się, że brokatowy materiał obszyty ćwiekami i cekinami na pewno nie polepszy, a pogorszy jego widzenie i to raczej na stałe.

Jego wzrok padł na zmierzającego w jego stronę chłopaka ze spojrzeniem wbitym w ziemię. Mimo ponurego wyrazu twarzy, Bane dostrzegł w nim przystojnego mężczyznę. A Wysoki Czarnoksiężnik Brooklynu zwykle dwa razy się nie zastanawia.

- Przepraszam - zastąpił chłopakowi drogę, a kiedy ten podniósł oczy, oniemiał. W tej szarej rzeczywistości, kiedy wszystko wokół było brzydkie i brudne, miały piękny, czysty, błękitny kolor. Magnus stracił na chwilę rezon, a młodzieniec patrzył coraz bardziej pytającym i zawstydzonym spojrzeniem. Pewnie nieczęsto widział taką ilość brokatu na jednej osobie. W tym momencie oboje stali i wpatrywali się w siebie, nie mogąc wydobyć głosu. Pierwszy otrząsnął się Bane.

- Chodzi o to, że moje okulary są brudne, nie mam szmatki, moja koszulka nie nadaje się do tego celu ze względu na ilość cekinów, a ja zaraz oszaleję - zaczął pewnym głosem, żeby ukryć swoje chwilowe zakłopotanie. - Natomiast spod twojej kurtki wystaje koszulka, której skład to zapewne 100% bawełny. Mógłbyś jej użyczyć dobremu człowiekowi, by polepszyć jego widzenie? - Rozbrajająco uśmiechnął się, kończąc zdanie.

- ... Jasne - Nie miał nawet siły odmówić.

Czarownik sięgnął do T-shirtu chłopaka. Mały fragment skóry, który ukazał się jego oczom, był poznaczony bliznami. Pokrywały go dziwne tatuaże, które mężczyzna od razu rozpoznał i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Gęsia skórka, która pojawiła się pod wpływem zimna, stała się jeszcze bardziej widoczna, kiedy raz po raz, "niechcący", Magnus muskał ją palcami przy wycieraniu.

- Twoja godność? - zapytał dostojnie, pochylając się delikatnie, by sięgnąć do materiału. Ich oczy znalazły się przez to na tym samym poziomie.

-... Alec Lightwood - wyjąkał.

- Quo Vadis? - Brunet spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, gdy usłyszał łaciński zwrot. Wpadł na bardzo interesującego osobnika.

- Zmierzam do supermarketu, by zakupić petardy - odparł odważniej. Czuł się dziwnie pewnie przy nieznajomym.

- Mogę ci pokazać znacznie lepsze petardy, niż te z supermarketu. - Widząc niepewne spojrzenie zmarkotniał. - Niech zgadnę. Ktoś na ciebie czeka?

-... Poradzą sobie beze mnie. - poddał się i wyciągnął telefon komórkowy.

- Jace, zmiana planów. Spotkałem kogoś. ... Nie, nie znam nazwiska. ... Nie, nie jestem szalony. ... Tak, będę się dobrze bawił. Wielkie dzięki. - Odwrócił się do Bane'a.

- Dokąd idziemy?

- Do mojego mieszkania na Brooklynie.

Alec leżał na kanapie z kieliszkiem szampana w dłoni. Magnus wyczarowywał pstryknięciami kolejne ogniste rozbryzgi na niebie, każdy piękniejszy od poprzedniego. Miał całkowitą rację, nie mogły się one równać do marnych wybuchów powodowanych przez petardy z supermarketu.

- Nie myśl sobie, zwykle nie daję się zaprosić pierwszej lepszej osobie do mieszkania - zastrzegł Lightwood.

- A ja zabieram do mojego mieszkania tylko najbardziej wyjątkowe jednostki. Dawno nikogo tu nie było - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a brokat z kącików oczu delikatnie się osypał.

- Czuję się, jakbyśmy się znali od zawsze - westchnął Nocny Łowca. Nigdy takie wyznania tak łatwo mu nie przychodziły. - Wysoki czarownik Brooklynu, hm? Po co ci w ogóle okulary?

- Podkreślają kształt mojej twarzy - odparł rozmówca bez zastanowienia.

- Pewnie nawet nie były brudne.

- Jasne, że były.

- Nie mogłeś wyczarować szmatki?

-... Miałem pozbawić się pretekstu do poderwania takiego faceta? - Alec lekko poczerwieniał. - A tak w ogóle - ciągnął czarownik. - Całowałeś kiedyś kogoś w sylwestra o północy?


End file.
